The Village Hidden In The Dead
by Dead at heart
Summary: It is 3 A.M. in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Outside of a certain blonde haired boys apartment there is an angry, persistent thumping against the reinforced steel door. It is Wednesday, too early in the week to party. And there are no angry words outside. Only groans. Rated M For gore and language.


_**A/n: Just letting you know that for this first chapter Naruto's eight, and next chapter he will be twelve. A'ight, let's do this. – Dead!**_

_**UPDATE: For some reason the website didn't let me publish the writing in its original form, and took out a huge piece of the story (a characters name, damnit.)**_

_Scene setting_

Speech/ Narration

**Feral state**

**_ : **Scene change

**-000000000000- **: View point change.

**Chapter one: Everything Required of Him.**

_It is 3 A.M. in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Outside of a certain blonde haired boys apartment there is an angry, persistent thumping against the reinforced steel door. It is Wednesday._

**-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000-**

**Naruto:**

"Okay, okay, I'm gettin' the door!" I yell. I check my alarm clock. Three in the morning, classes at the academy don' start for another six hours and Mr. Iruka shouldn' be here for another seven. It's not normal for the drunks to show up on a weeknight either – Maybe on a Saturday but it's pretty normal that they leave me alone… now. I check around my dark room for anything I can use to fight. I pick up the blunt Kunai the academy gives all the kids to practice taijutsu, not much but it's worked before. Five creeky steps to my apartment door, made to look like it's wood but actually with a steel middle on the inside 'cause of one of the festival nights when I was five. I open the door. There's a funny man standing in front of me. His whole face is covered in blood, and he's really pale. He doesn't smell like drinking either, which isn' normal when people come here.

He looks at me, and his jaw drops. "Gurh-hk." He grabs me. I start to swing my kunai like how I was taught in school, but the blade isn' sharp – I don' get that kind until next year. He brings my shoulder to his mouth and bites real hard. And then he's dropping me and I'm falling and I'm bleeding and people are yelling.

"Get Naruto to the hospital, now!" I hear. It's the nice white-haired man with the dog mask that showed me how to throw shurikens at targets well.

"Do we really have the time to care for the little freak?" Someone yells

I hear the voice of the purple haired lady with the long coat, that taught me about plants, and someone punches him in the head "That's his teacher's son you're talking about, and my little brother!" the man that the purple haired lady punched yells a bad word.

"Quit being a wimp," she says to him, she says "I didn't hit you that hard."

"It's not that! The [bad word] that we just _killed_ bit me!"

The hole that the funny man bit into my shoulder starts to smoke, like all the gashes do and I fall asleep real fast.

When I wake up, I'm in front of a really, really big cage. Inside the cage there's a bunch of flowing red stuff, like a fire but way bigger and meaner feeling.

'_**Hello, idiot.'**_The fire says.

"I'm not a idiot!" I say back. Then there's a eye in front of me. It's real tall, like the Hokage Monument.

'_**That's a wonderfully wrong statement you've made there, boy. The fact of the matter is, I have **_**barely**_** managed to save your hide from the wound you took hours ago.'**_

"You mean when that guy bit me on the arm?"

'_**Yes. Have you any idea what kind of diseases that freak of nature was carrying?'**_

"Di-s- What's a diseases?"

'_**And the statement stands. You, my boy, are an idiot.'**_

"Am not!"

'_**Really then? So why aren't you questioning where you are yet, like a good shinobi?'**_

"Uh… Where am I Fire man?" The fire laughs real loud.

'_**Fire man he calls me, I have to hand it to you boy, your stupidity has warmed my cold, miniscule heart. Call me Kurama. And to answer your question, you are in your mindscape, lad. I've been sealed here since the night of your birth. Normally you wouldn't be able to talk to me until you were at least twelve but I called you here because we need to work some things out.'**_

"What kinds of things?"

'_**Well, Naruto, if you die, I die. I need to help ensure your survival – because after you fell into a coma The village started to deal with the greatest threat it has ever faced barring yours truly.'**_

"Sooooo…"

'_**So I'm going to be changing how quickly your body and mind develop. You'll have slight headaches from the accelerated brain growth, and your body may end up with a few injuries that it wouldn't otherwise get if it grew in its natural way, but that's a small price to pay for almost assured survival.'**_

"Any other stuff?" Fire man's eye gets all twinkly.

'_**Yes, child. I'll be installing fail safes, should you meet survivors that mean you and the two guarding you harm. If you are knocked unconscious a version of myself that is your age will take over. Be warned, though, at your age Bijuu are feral. They do not know the ways of language or even pain. So I'm also creating a sort of feral mode killswitch – when one of the two who are watching over you now call for it, you will fall into unconsciousness. There are disadvantages to this, however. Should they die before calling you off, you will spend the rest of your life feral. '**_

"What about jutsus and stuff like that?" He laughs again

' _**Because of the active stance I'm taking in your survival now, you will neither require, nor be able to learn such petty little things.'**_

"But I need Jutsus to be Hokage!"

'_**No, you do not. You will have all the powers and abilities of a Bijuu, with the intellect of a human twice your age and the strength of ten men, as well as a lifespan that nears immortality. Because of the bite wound you recently took, you also have garnered certain… special abilities that no other person has.'**_

"What kind of Special abilifreeze?"

'_**Abilities, Naruto. You can't be detected by other victims of the disease; other people who have been bitten. They will stumble past you as if you were one of their own. This makes your current small stature and resourcefulness especially useful to the two who are keeping you safe. And this advantage does not extend to them.' **_

"So what do I do?"

'_**When you wake up, ask the purple furred woman to go to the library – I've heard through your ears that it is currently infested, but you could clear it out. Konoha is being overwhelmed by infected shinobi and civilians alike. The Library is defensible and contains useful manuals on everything you need to learn to survive in the new world.'**_

"O-Okay…"

'_**Go now, lad.'**_

I wake up in a really white room. The purple haired lady is standing over me, and the white haired man is sitting in a chair next to my bed. "Anko, I know for a fact that everyone bitten comes back as one of those monsters."

"Then we'll deal with it then, [Bad Word]. This is exactly the course you took when you found out about my cursed seal, Danzo and I don't give a [Bad Word] what your rank is, the system has fallen apart. Or did you forget?"

A strange man with a lot of wooden parts looks back at her and says "Child you do not know who you are dealing with. _I _am the fifth Hokage. While I am saddened by the loss of such a capable tool, it has been over twenty four hours. Time should not be wasted, as I do not know how the demon will be affected by the virus." There's a strange feeling at my middle. I sit up and yell.

"I need to pee!" The woodman is really shocked. I run to the bathroom as fast as I can and do number one for like three minutes. After I get back the woodman is still there with a katana out, facing me.

"Prepare for death, foul beast!" I shut my eyes real quick for a little bit. I don't know why, but I do. When I open them, the woodman is moving really slow, like if he were in caramel sauce. I like caramel sauce.

'_**Naruto, aim for his balls.' **_

"okay!" I say, and I jump kick him in his wee-wee. He goes whooshing back to the elevator door really fast, and then stops there with a _slam! _

"That's what you get for assassinating the third, fucker!" I hear a lizard masked man say. A man with a Coyote mask walks up and makes his throat red with a kunai knife.

Everything starts moving normal again, and the purple haired lady looks really surprised by what just happened. I tug at her coat. "Hey, um… "

"C-call me Anko, kid. Or sis, if you want."

"Kay! Hey, sis, can we go to the Library?"

The silver haired man stands up. "Naruto, there are some things you need to understand. The Library has been over-run by civilians infected by a very, very strange virus the likes of which we've never seen."

"I talked to Fire Man while I was asleep. He said that because my bite I wouldn't get seed by infe-infect."

"Infected."

"Infected peoples."

Sis looks at me real strange. "Fire Man?"

"Yeah! He's a real big thing that's inside a cage in my mind-mi… My head."

"You didn't let him out, did you?!" The gray haired man yells.

"No. He said that he wanted to help me survived. He said that he was gonna make me smart real fast, and that he was gonna extend my life an' make me stronger an' teach me about bijuu powers. Did I do a bad thing?" I look down. I don't try to be bad but sometimes I am because people don't listen to me.

Sis picks me up, and I start to squirm "I'm not gonna hurt you kid, you didn't do anything wrong. This is called a hug." She pulls me really close and holds me there for a few seconds. It feels nice.

"So let me get this straight, a demon that damn near destroyed this village has promised to help the only thing stopping it from doing so, instead of tricking him into releasing it?"

'_**Naruto, tell him that the person who released this virus on the village is the one that caused my rage. I was on my way to bless your father's new rank when he induced my feral state with pheromones.'**_

"Fire Man says that the person who made everyone sick caused him to be mad when I was born with Phero-Ph…"

"Pheromones?"

"Yeah that. He also said about my dad's blessing for his new rank an' stuff."

Sis opens her eyes really wide. "Well, I'll be damned." She puts me down, and rubs her chin a little. "I wish we _could _get to the library kid, but the place is surrounded, and if what 'Fire Man' said was true, then you're the only one that would be able to leave. "

The man with the dog mask lifts it up, and I can see a eye but that's it. "I dunno maybe we could have him place paper bombs around the building, it'd take out the horde."

"And bring everyone for miles in this direction, too." Hey, I know that voice.

"Mr. Iruka!" I yell and run towards him.

"Hey kid." He says , picking me up and putting me on his shoulder. One of 's hands is gone.

"Hey, teacher, who bleeded you?"

"Got that on my way here. One of the infected people bit me and I took off my hand. Feel right as rain other than the pain from the stump, though."

'_**Naruto, I may have a way that you can get all of the group around you out of the hospital and onto the streets. Now pay attention because this is a difficult concept that you need to keep your head wrapped around.'**_

"okay, Fire Man." Everyone looks at me funny.

'_**You don't need to answer me out loud. Just think what you want to say and I'll hear it.'**_

'_Kay._

'_**Alright lad, there is a sort of suppression you can perform. The virus that has infected much of Konoha changes the energy signature in an infected person's chakra. This is how the dead can sense the living. If you force out enough of your chakra you can mask the signature of the entire group long enough to get out of the hospital. If it were smaller you could probably do it all the way to the library but once they're outside of the initial siege range I'm sure they won't have trouble figuring out their own evasion methods.' **_

_What do I gotta do Fire Man?_

'_**Have the grey-fur make a fuin seal that will open your gates.'**_

_My whats?_

'_**Vessels in your body that hold chakra should you exhaust the supply in your coils. Have him make a seal that opens all but two of your Chakra Gates. It will form a sort of cloud that will muddle the senses of most of the civilian infected. Only infected that were experienced shinobi will be able to recognize the difference and as far as I can tell they will all be outside the village. During later days you will have to watch out for these cases but for now they are not a concern.'**_

"Fire Man says that uhm…" I point to the grey haired man.

"Kakashi. Or Big Bro, if you want."

"Big Bro should make a sea…," I slap my forehead. Stuff like this is always really hard to 'member. "Seal to open five of my Chakra… things."

"Gates? But you're only a child! Why…"

"Fire Man said that the sick people can detect us because our Chakra Signature, and… and…"

Sis remembers for me. "And yours changed when you were bitten."

"Yeah! He said that only people who were real good ninja before they got sick would be able to tell."

Big Bro thinks for a second. "And they would all be at the gates trying to contain the virus. With your reserves, five gates would create quite a chakra field. But your age means that the field would exhaust rather quickly. We would have three minutes at most before you needed to sleep for at least twelve hours. That would be long enough for us to get out, and get to the library while being careful when you were asleep." He starts to go out of the white room. "I need rice paper and seal ink." He says to a man wearing a mask shaped like a owls head. There are two kids behind him. Their eyes are really weird. All light grey.

"Alright Kakashi. I'll be back in a bit. In the mean time, why don't you introduce the children?"

"Okay." puts me down, and Big Bro takes the boy and girl by their hands. He walks over to me. "Naruto, this is Neji he is… or was a year ahead of you in the academy."

"Do you got your sharp knife?"

"Yeah! It's really cool!" makes a weird sound. Like all of his air came out at once.

A dark haired dark eyed white boy walks up next to him. "I'm Sasuke!"

Two girls follow him. "I'm Ino, an' this is Sakura!"

"And This is Hinata. She was in your year before the disaster."

"Didn' we have target an' obstacle together?" Hinata's face gets real red and she nods her head very sharply. Then she looks down and starts to cry. "Did I say something wrong?"

Big Bro shakes his head. "No, Naruto. One of the Owl twins was lost in the initial outbreak. Hinata's father died recently."

She starts to cry really hard. I walk forward and pull her close like sis did earlier. "This is called a hug. It should help you feel better!" Her face gets really red again, but she hugs me back real tight and we stay there for a few minutes.

"Th-thank you Naruto."

"No problem!" The owl headed man comes back when we let go of each other.

"Here you go Kakashi. Now children, I will not stand for you mistreating Naruto in any way, shape, or form. He is doing us a great service today, and he has since the day he was born. Be nice to him, and be his friend. The Buddha knows he could use some."

Neji says "'Kay!" and Hinata nods again.

Sis looks at the owl faced man. "I didn't know you were a Buddhist Hizashi. I'm a Hellene myself."

"Yes, faith among Shinobi varies greatly. It helps a ninja battle effectively if they feel their own spirit is connected to something higher that they find sympathy with."

"Hey sis, what's a Hellene?"

"It's a person who worships the old Greek gods, kid. I'll teach you all about it, and even how to pray and sacrifice if you want."

"Cool!" Hinata swallows hard.

"C-can I learn too, Ms. Anko?" Sis's eyes turn like Mr. Fire's when he told me that he was gonna help.

"Sure! Artemis will be overjoyed if I bring you two to the gods!" She whispers "Not to mention Aphrodite."

"Hey sis, who's Aphrodite?" she looks at me funny.

"You heard that, huh?" Big Bro walks up to me with a paper with funny symbols on it.

"This is a seal, Naruto. When you place it on your body, five of your Chakra gates will open. In succession. It's not going to be pleasant and you may pass out. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's head down to the entrance then." Sis puts me on her shoulders, and owl man and Big Bro put Neji and Hinata on theirs. Mr. Iruka wakes up Mr. Mizuki and Mrs. Uchiha and picks up Sasuke. Mr. Mizuki picks up Sakura and Mrs. Uchiha picks up Ino.

When we get to the entrance there's a lot of people like the funny man. They're all hitting the doors and yelling and not using their inside voices. We're in a hall that's all white and tile, and the floors are covered in sticky red stuff. "Here we go Naruto. Get ready, this will be very painful"

I swallow big like I do when I'm afraid. "'Kay." I say. Big Bro puts the seal on my shirt with a pin and everything starts hurting. I hear Big Bro talking and the pain gets worse and worse five times and then he tells me that that's all I need to endure and we can go now.

We start walking out the front door, and we go straight past the people that were being so loud before.

Sis starts talking "Y'know, I've been thinking. 'infected civilian' is so damn clunky. Isn't there something better to call them?"

"Like what?" Mr. Mizuki says

"What about Gaki? It fits really well, and it's easier to say."

"Fair enough." Big Bro says. "Naruto, we're almost to the edge of the main ring. We'll be able to leap clear after that. How do you feel?"

"It hurts lots an' I'm tired."

"Just hold on a little more child," Mrs. Uchiha says "you are being very brave."

I can see Ichiraku's in the distance. "Hey, sis, did survive?"

Sis looks sad "we lost contact with the civ. Shelter four hours before you woke up, Naruto."

"Oh…" Mr. Teuchi was always nice to me.

"Where should we go before we head to the library? The kid has to be exhausted, and he's the only one that can handle that sort of force." says.

"We should head to the Hokage Monument – it has a defensible shelter that only Anbu know about." It's getting real hard for me to keep my eyes opened. Sis's hair smells nice, and I'm real tired.

"I'm gon' go to slee…"

I hear Mr. Iruka say "Oh. [Bad word]"

"Mr. Iruka you aren' s'posed to say that!" I say. Big Bro looks back at me.

"Naruto can't hold out much longer. We need to leap clear. _Now." _

We're on top of Ichiraku's ramen and moving to a different place and now I can't keep my eyes opened and everythin's fading.

When I wake up we're in a room that's all made of stone. Mr. Iruka is over by Sis at the desk near the door. Ms. Uchiha is talking with next to a big pile of Jars and cans and _instant ramen_. Big bro notices I'm awake first.

"So, Naruto how are you feeling?" He says.

"I feel good." I say. Big Bro is holding a funny little orange book. "Hey can I read that?"

He laughs. "No, kid. Not until you're older." He says then he whispers "And I'm dead." Real soft under his breath.

walks up to us. "Kakashi, I've been thinking… why don't we stay here? It's defensible and we have a good supply of food."

"Naruto told us that about the Kyuubi's thoughts on Gakinobi, Mikoto."

laughs. "Gakinobi?"

"It's easier to say and it fits." Big Bro says, kinda smilin' with his eye.

"So what, you take the word of a being that has to endure this from a cushy little cage inside the mind of a child?"

"It would make sense – an experienced Shinobi can detect even the most minute chakra signature reflexively. Any Gakinobi of Chunin rank or higher could be headed here right now. I want to start teaching the kids Chakra signature reduction, and Naruto needs to know how to open his Chakra gates at will just in case. This camp is far too close to the gates for comfort."

"Then how do you propose we survive at the library? There's no way we could move all these supplies and still get there in time for Naruto to clear it out alone!"

"We'll just have to come back for them."

"Nuh-uh!" Big bro looks at me with his eye frownin'

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Aren't you s'posed to have st-stora…"

"Storage Scrolls?" Ms. Uchiha says. "We could use them, but they take on the weight of whatever's inside. It would be a brutal burden to carry."

"But Big bro is a seal guy!" Big Bro opens his eye real wide, and Sis walks over.

"Holy shit this kid is a ninja born and bred."

"It wouldn't be that difficult to do, actually…"

Big bro goes around and gets all the storage scrolls from the adults and puts them on the desk, he sits down for a few minutes an' uses a brush with some seal ink to make the scrolls better.

"This should do the trick. Everything stored inside the scroll will be rendered weightless until it's released. We have to get everything organized, though, because the second we flare up our chakra to store things we'll be ringing the dinner bell for the Gakinobi."

"But won' lettin' all the stuff out bring them too?" Sasuke says.

"No, Sasuke," says "Storage Seals only require a Chakra signature flare so that they can be activated and set for identification. A Chakra Signature is like a finger print – it's unique to every person that has one and no two are exactly alike. All we need to do to release them is swipe our fingers across so that they can deactivate, thus releasing all the contents. We'll still have the minor problem of the miniscule amount of Chakra required to keep the seals powered but it shouldn't be a huge issue unless there are uh… Gakinobi in or near the library."

"Oh."

The adults start to sort the food and fightin' stuff and clothes out. When it's all done they place the scrolls in front and make a handsign and exhale sharp and all the stuff's gone with a poof.

Out side the window someone yells weird. Like they were tryin' to say going, but their tongue was at the dentist or something.

Big bro yells "We need to go, _now!"_

In a few hours we get to the library, and we lose all the people followin' us. Sis has all the other ninjas hiding up in a big tree, and Big Bro is on a cliff that can see the library, with a walkie-talkie.

I swallow real big like I do when I'm afraid again. People like the funny man are all around me, and Big bro is tryin' to make me feel better but it's scary and my shoulder itches.

"_Naruto, the Library is right there in front of you, one foot in front of the other kid." _Big Bro says.

I swallow big one more time, an' I walk toward it. It's a big building with no windows on the first floor. They told us at school that the second floor had windows but they were 'splosion proof glasses. Another funny man stumbles on the steps. He's got a real big bite in his leg and it's oozy and it smells bad. I walk around him an' into a funny woman, she looks down and moves left trying to say something without moving her face. All that comes out is "Stuahhh." I 'member 'cause she had no nose.

My heart starts to beat really hard and I start to run. I'm up the stairs really fast and into the library. There's a lot of funny people in here, so many that it's hard to squeeze through them. I start moving into the biggest part of the place, 'memberin' from our field trip that it has a ninja trainin' ground. I'm walkin' past a bookshelf when Fire Man speaks up.

'_**Naruto, what's that book on your left?'**_

_Threats to a Shinobi an' how to work a-around them? _

'_**That's what I thought. Pick it up and find the "So you've become outnumbered…" Section'**_

_Hey, Fire Man, why is there a book like this? An' how do you know about it?_

'_**Well, Naruto, you aren't my first human container. The last person who contained me was your mother, but her seal was much different than yours and did not ensure that I died with her. I was inside her during the whole course of her academy days. You would have had this as a textbook next year, along with your "Sharp knife".' **_

_Oh._ I pick up the book an' turn to the part Fire Man says. It's hard 'cause the funny people keep bumping into me, but I 'member all the page numbers when I see a new part of the book and I can turn back to them if I drop it. I start to read the section that Fire Man told me about, faster an' faster and I know what to do when I finish.

**-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000-**

Kakashi:

I watch the boy that I've recently made my adopted younger brother face the worst fear any of us could have with bravery surpassing most of my elite brethren. He goes into the building, and a few minutes later I begin to feel the dead chakra field figuratively explode in size. I watch, mystified as the gaki outside of the library fall to the ground and don't get back up. Soon the dead are running outside with what looks like severe burns across all of their bodies. Closer inspection reveals that the burns on the Gaki are getting worse as they run and I realize what Naruto has done. I speak into my Walkie-Talkie; what the kid did was unorthodox but it deserves praise all the same.

"Hey, kid, what exactly did you do to them?" I wait few seconds for a response, feeling the chakra field around the library begin to taper off.

"_Fire Man's chakra can heal things an' burn them an' stuff. I mixed an itty-bit of his chakra with mine and flooded the library 'cause my chakra an' the dead's chakra is all the same; it went through their bodies an' caused 'em to dec-deca…"_

"Decay?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Good job kid! When will it be safe enough to enter?"

"_Fire Man says it should be okay in a few minutes. Any funny people trapped inside should be dead or too hurt to do anything. He said as long as we're careful we should have the whole building safe by sunset." _

I notice the beeping light that notifies me of a message on the other frequency – the one Anko's on – so I switch over.

"_We got yer bitches 'n yer shit. If you want yer stuff back, bring us the demon so's we can kill him."_

Rustling across the channel, and a whimpery breath.

"_Kakashi don't you dare listen to them! If you bring Naruto here I will castrate you myself, do you hear me?" _

A slam and a cry of pain.

"_Shut yer stupid trap, snake whore!" _

"Who the fuck is this!?"

"_Bring the demon to the Hokage tower Dog. Or we'll have our way with the bitches before we kill them." _

I look up in time to notice Naruto run out of the entrance of the Library and straight towards the Hokage Tower. Dodging in and out of Gaki mobs as he goes.

**-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000-**

Anko:

How four civilian skinheads managed to sneak up on us and take us out; I will never know. Neither will I forgive myself for it. It's a damn shame that they took all our weapons away because they'd be dead now. The worst of it is what they've done to Mikoto – because I know that without my weapons I'm next. I can hear her screaming in the next room; fear of the fact that using Jutsu will attract the Gaki has crippled her defense against this form of assault. Mine, too. The wall I'm staring at is half wood and half drywall. I'm in a basic hand tie – clumsy at best, but I can't use any escape Jutsu for fear of attracting the Gaki right to where we are. Everyone else is tied the same way, except for Iruka because of his missing hand – He's bound much more painfully, at the elbows. There's a door next to him, barred by furniture.

I hear a knock against the door. One of the skinheads – a large blond haired, blue eyed man with a snub nose and a swastika on his forehead stomps out of the room Mikoto is currently inhabiting. Her screaming stops, and she starts to sob. He moves the wardrobe in front of the door with a grunt.

He chuckles to himself.

Iruka spits "What's so funny?"

"The demon's just the icing on the cake. We got's women, slaves, food 'n weapons. And I git ta kill the fox that killed my ma 'n pa!"

He bursts out laughing and opens the door. Naruto is standing there, alone. No Kakashi in sight. I can't help myself.

"Naruto, where's your big brother?"

"He's tryin' to get here but I'm faster 'cause I don't gotta hide 'n stuff."

The skinhead laughs, and picks Naruto up by his throat. "Any last requests you got fer me, demon?"

Naruto rasps "Just make… make sure I'm sleepin'…" and the world is distorted by tears.

"No. Stop, please! He hasn't done _anything!_ He's just a kid!" The man hurls Naruto at the ground and he goes limp. He walks over to me and kicks me in the face hard enough to bruise my eye.

"Shut the fuck up whore. You got the same amount a blame this little fucker's got for what's goin' on in the village right now. Soon's we're done with him, yer next." Things around the room start to crackle, and I can see Naruto start to get up. The skinhead looks back. "The fuck? You should be in too much pain ta move!" Naruto starts to growl and I remember something he said in the hospital.

I start to laugh exteremly hard. "Mr. Fire said he was gonna teach me about bijuu powers."

"the fuck you talkin' about whore?" the Skinhead says.

I look at him, and back to Naruto. "You wanted a demon, right? It looks like you got one."

"Boys! Git out here!" three more skinheads run out of the room Mikoto is in.

Naruto's canines start to elongate, along side his hair; which takes on a dark red tinge. His eyes move from blue to purple to red and the pupils turn to slits. He looks at me questioningly, and then back towards the inbred hicks that tied us up. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I ask "I can't do shit, this is up to you!" He moves. So fast that it doesn't even look like movement; just like he's snapping in and out of existence. He's in a low crouch one instant, and the next he's tearing out a skinhead's throat with his teeth. The man opens his mouth in a silent scream and Naruto cocks his head, grabbing hold of his jaw and ripping out his tongue.

The next Skinhead walks forward holding one of _my _Kunai. "You killed Leroy you fuckin' freak!" he screams and hurls the knife at him. Naruto catches it with a flick of his wrist and a solid chakra wall. He looks at the blade in his hand, and smiles from ear to ear. Pulling the same flash-chestlatch move as he did before, Naruto slides the Kunai through the man's ribcage and stomach sheathe, spilling his entrails all over the floor. The remaining 'new' Skinhead makes a break for the door. Naruto grabs the intestines, and in a flash makes a tripline with them, Skinhead #3 falls on his face; with a Blonde kid sprouting out of his back. Naruto uses freshly grown talons to reach into his back, and tear out his spine with a crackle and a spray of blood. It's at this second I start to smell piss. The Skinhead next to me is a blubbering mess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta hurt ya. I swear I didn' do nothin' on purpose!"

I speak up. "Naruto, stop him from moving, but don't kill him." Naruto flashes to the Skinhead that threw him. Using the Kunai to stab vital nerve centers for motility. The man falls limp, little more than a torso with his consciousness left. "Now untie me and everyone else, and keep the rope intact." He does so. I stop for a second to wonder why he's listening to all of my instructions, but the groaning outside calls me to my senses. He looks at the skinhead, growling intensely. "Naruto it's okay now, we're alright." Suddenly he topples forward, as limp as he was before.

I look at the limp, blubbering skinhead. "What's your name, asshole?"

"Davey."

"Not anymore davey, you got a new name, now." I say, tying him in place.

"What's that?" He snivels.

ß

"Snack." I walk away, and he begins to scream for his mother.

Every able bodied person in the group gathers up the children and those who are in shock and we begin to move to where we were before. I contact Kakashi once we arrive, he comes back, and we begin to clear out the library. It's a week before we're done, and three days until Naruto wakes up. But through out all that time, I can still remember how funny it was when we first heard Davey scream.

_**A/N: And now it's done. I hope I'm doing an okay job with the narrative and whatever. Anyways this has tuckered me out, so I'm gonna give it until the end of the month before I start on the next chapter. Should be fine with The Walking Dead for inspiration.**_

_**Also, this is a Naruhina fic. Get over it. –Dead!**_


End file.
